


Putting on a Show

by SeaxWitch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Happy Ending, Human Liam, M/M, The background characters are barely mentioned, Theo and Tracey are Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaxWitch/pseuds/SeaxWitch
Summary: Theo is in a travelling circus of supernatural creatures and one day he meets Liam, the most beautiful and infuriating boy he's ever encountered.





	1. Chapter One

Theo scurried through the trees, inhaling all the different scents around him - morning dew lingering on the leaves, the slightly sweet earthy smell of freshly disturbed dirt, oils from the rain earlier in the day. There was nothing more appealing to him than the smell of nature, except maybe the feel of a cool breeze against his fur as he ran through the wooded area surrounding the big top. Theo was going to miss this feeling of freedom once the Circus officially opened tomorrow and he had to cut back on shape shifting, out with show times. Seeing a large black wolf running loose around Northern California would probably send the locals into a panic and have them calling animal control. He definitely didn’t need that kind of drama.

 

As he reached the temporary living area of the performers, he forced the shift to begin in his body. It was never a pleasant experience, no matter how many times he did it, it never hurt any less. Pain rippled through him as his bones began to shorten and rearrange their shape within his frame. His fur receded and fangs retracted back into his gums, human teeth taking their place. He was no longer a wolf on all fours but a very naked teenage boy, glistening with sweat. He picked up the rucksack he’d left hidden in the hollow of a tree and proceeded to slip into some clothes.

 

Making his way to the biggest of the tents, the one they always met up in before heading to a show, he pushed aside the flap and sure enough, everyone was there waiting on him. Corey - a were-chameleon, who was the best person at doing sleight of hand tricks that Theo had ever seen - waved him over. 

 

“You’re late again” the boy said whilst shaking his head, a smile creeping onto his face.

“I’m always late. Shouldn’t you be used to it by now?” Theo replied smirking, gently slapping his hand down onto Corey’s shoulder.

 

Stiles, the leader of their little supernatural troupe, was standing by the animal cages looking irritated. He always looked like that nowadays though, ever since the day someone started kidnapping supernatural creatures. Stiles was no longer the flailing smart mouth teen Theo had first met. Not since the day Derek had been taken. He could fake it in front of the crowds, be the most charismatic person any of the humans had ever encountered, leave them wanting more and believing in magic but he couldn’t fake it to any of the acts. They all knew too much.

 

They’d spent the past year since the disappearances started, travelling up and down the country with their circus of misfits trying to find clues as to where all the missing supernaturals could be. 

 

Stiles thinks he’s finally found the answer or at least their best bet, right here in Beacon Hills. In a museum, a display case filled with historical jewellery and trinkets has a necklace with a speckled olive green stone. Stiles believes it’s the Cintamani stone, an ancient wish fulfilling relic that would allow them to locate Derek and the others. It’s never knowingly been found and without any real evidence it actually even ever existed, Theo is cynical. He keeps quiet though because Stiles needs the hope.

 

They’d somehow managed to get themselves a small close-up magic type show inside the museum taking place in a weeks time, under the guise of promo for the circus. Theo hated the idea, human children were always so sticky but they needed an in for their plan to work. They had been working on a heist of the necklace. 

 

It was still a while until the start of the first show so Stiles decided it was the perfect time to fit in another practice run. Theo and Corey crawled into one of the animal cages and waited.

 

“Now remember, there will be two paper clips on the floor of your cage. Technically you shouldn’t need more than one but in case  _ something _ happens, i’m looking at you here Theo, then you’ll have a backup” Stiles said taking a step back and holding up a stopwatch.

 

“Your lack of faith astounds me” Theo retorted. You could say Theo used to be on the unreliable side, never showing up when he said he would, always a little difficult to work with and Stiles wasn’t one to let him forget it. He’d had a few problems in the past, still did somewhat, his mind was mayhem. You could probably find more peace in a war zone.  

 

“You’ll have exactly two minutes to complete your part of this. That’s how long it takes for the security cameras to do a full sweep of the place. We’re not sure if we’ll be able to turn them off completely” he hit the button. “Start.”

 

Theo moved forward and grasped at one of the paperclips, folding it into an L shape. Sliding forward, he moved towards the lock. It was much trickier to pick a lock from behind than he anticipated, when he’d be practicing thus far on a padlock, he’d always been facing it. He had to blindly feel his way to the slot and try to slide in the pieces of the paperclip. One end acting as a tension rod, the other jiggling in the lock until it hit the sweet spot and opened. This would’ve been a lot easier if he could’ve just yanked the lock off using his werewolf strength but Stiles decided that could draw too much attention and cause too much noise. 

 

“Forty-five seconds” Stiles called out.

 

“C’mon Theo, you’ve got this. You need to hurry it up” Corey said from behind him.

 

Just a little over a minute left and Theo didn’t feel like he was any closer to picking the lock. Something to the side of them suddenly caught his eye, a small girl who looked much younger than him and a boy who looked around Theo’s age with messy sandy brown hair were peering through a gap in the tent, looking straight at him. Theo could only see half of the boy’s face but it was the most beautiful half a face he’d ever seen. 

 

He fumbled with the paperclip and glanced away from the boy, fighting the temptation to look back over. He wondered what the boy was doing here, how did he know to wander this far out from the main tent. Crowds weren’t even due to start arriving at the big top for at least another half hour yet. 

 

“One minute gone” Stiles said breaking him from his train of thought.

 

“You can do it! You’re almost there” Kira, a Kitsune and one of the knife thrower’s shouted to him. He really didn't need her positivity right now.

 

“30 seconds left” Stiles said. Theo really hated that damn stopwatch. There’s no way he could do this, not with the added pressure of this mystery boy watching him so intently. Who the hell is he? 

 

His hands were sweating now and starting to shake a little, making it all the more challenging. He could feel the paperclip slipping in his hands and then it was all over. The clip silently fell to the ground, his eyes shot over to the gap in the tent embarrassed that the boy had seen him fail. Theo was so used to being able to do everything, he hated being a failure. He needn’t have worried though, the boy and the girl were gone.

 

“Dammit.” He said. Theo wasn't sure whether the disappointment sitting in his stomach was due to the fact he didn’t have enough time left to pick up the second paperclip and try again or because he’d probably never see that boy again.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stands off to the side, looking up at where the boy is seated watching him curiously. The boy doesn’t notice him staring and he doesn’t seem too interested in what’s happening down in the ring either, instead choosing to throw popcorn in the air attempting to catch it in his mouth. He misses an embarrassing number of times. It makes Theo smile.

It’s showtime. Theo’s shifted into his full-wolf form, standing beneath the seats waiting for his cue to run out into the main ring. Watching Stiles prance around the stage, singing and dancing, talking to kids in the front couple of rows, getting them all hyped up for what’s to come. He hears Stiles ask a little girl what she’s most looking forward to seeing, when she replies ‘the wolves’ with a huge smile on her face, his heart swells. Theo never really feels like he belongs, that he has much of a place in the world, except during their shows. Maybe it’s silly because the humans don’t know they’re actually supernatural creatures, they just believe in the magic of the circus, so it’s not like they’re really accepting of Theo but when he sees the joy they all bring, he feels almost content with the hand he’s been dealt.

 

Theo and the other two wolves; Tracey and Isaac ready themselves for Stiles’ announcement, when they hear his words end and the music begin, they run out to start their performance. They lope around the ring, letting everyone get a good look at them. They know exactly when to turn, when to growl, when to howl and when to jump. Then the rings of fire are lit and the shrieks from the kids echo around the tent, some are excited and some are worried for them. The wolves line up and pause for a moment before bounding towards the rings and jumping through them. When Theo lands on the other side he looks into the crowd, faltering when he catches a familiar pair of blue eyes in the crowd. The boy from earlier. 

 

Theo only has to go out into the ring once more after that, this time in human form. He does some acrobatics in the background whilst other things are happening. No-one really pays much attention to him during this portion of the night. He runs, jumps and tumbles across the ring and then he’s done.

 

He stands off to the side, looking up at where the boy is seated watching him curiously. The boy doesn’t notice him staring and he doesn’t seem too interested in what’s happening down in the ring either, instead choosing to throw popcorn in the air attempting to catch it in his mouth. He misses an embarrassing number of times. It makes Theo smile.

 

Theo doesn't know how long he stands there in awe of him but wild applause suddenly jolts him out of his daydreams. The show’s over for tonight. Soon everyone is standing up and pushing towards the exits. Theo tries to move through the crush of people pouring out of the tent as fast as he can. 

 

Once he’s outside he can’t see the boy anywhere. So that’s it then, he thinks, it’s over. 

 

He feels something tugging on his sleeve and looks down to find the young girl who had also been peering into their tent. She’s waving a polaroid camera at him “Excuse me mister. My names Willa” she says grinning up at him, Theo notices she’s missing her two front teeth. “and this” she says glancing around until a boy,  _ the _ boy appears at her side a second later “is my brother Liam.” So that’s his name. 

 

Theo’s eyes are scanning Liam’s entire body from the ratty vans on his feet right up to his face, he’s a little out of breath and his cheeks are slightly red. Theo wonders how much it would take and what exactly he’d need to do to have the boy looking this flustered for him. He feels a slight stirring in his pants, nope, kill that thought right now Theo, there are children present. 

 

“Willa! Mum told you not to run off today, if you do it again I won’t be bringing you back here” the boy says to her before glancing at Theo, realising they’re not alone. He’s all big wide eyes and parted lips, the air disappears from Theo’s lungs. 

 

“Oh. Uh..um” the boy says sheepishly before looking down, frowning at the ground scuffing his trainer on the muddy path. Theo can’t take his eyes off him.

 

“What my idiot brother means to say is he loved your _act_ and he just finds the _circus_ totally amazing. He’d like to get a photo with you, if you don’t mind?” she says grinning devilishly. Both boys snap their gaze up to her then, Liam frantically shaking his head, Theo’s eyebrows are raised.

 

“Sure” Theo says, smirking “if that’s what  _ he _ wants, I’m not one to disappoint a fan. Bring it on in then Liam” he motions to the space next to him with his hand. The boy shuffles over to him, tripping slightly over his own feet. Theo catches him, pressing a hand to the small of his back. Liam doesn't seem to trust himself to move again, Theo manoeuvres him so that he’s standing pressed flush against his side, Theo’s arm still placed on his back. He can hear Liam’s heart beating faster and faster. It’s enough to make Theo bite his lip in an attempt to stop his smile from spreading too wide. 

 

Now that he’s closer to him, he realises the boy smells like heaven. He’s never smelt anything like it before. It’s a strong woody citrus smell and it’s making Theo feel positively primal. He only barely manages to stop a growl forming in his throat.  _ ‘Mate’  _ his wolf whines at him. 

 

The snapping sound of a camera goes off twice and then Liam practically jumps away from him like he's been burned. It stings a little. 

 

“Sorry about her. We think she’s broken, dropped on her head too much as a baby or something” Liam says shyly, Willa sticks out her tongue too busy with some polaroids and a marker pen to pay her brother any attention. Theo laughs.

 

“Apology accepted” he says. Liam looks up at him through his eyelashes giving Theo a shy grin, that’s when he notices the boy has fucking dimples and his gut wrenches.

 

“Good” Liam says, nodding. He’s wringing his hands nervously, Theo’s not sure if it’s him making the boy nervous or if he’s like this with everyone. He hopes it’s the former. 

 

“Did you enjoy the show then?” he asks, Theo hates small talk but he wants to keep the boy talking.

 

“Yeah, there were some surprising parts” he says timidly. “I only really came because Willa is obsessed with everything circus. She even made me come here early so we could sneak in and-” the boy stops, his sentence trailing off like he’s just remembered who he’s talking to. 

 

“Yeah I know, you were watching us practice. Your stealth skills could use some work” Theo says with a smirk. Feeling brave he decides to lean into Liam’s ear “I only know because I was watching you right back” he whispers before pulling away. Not missing the way Liam’s eyes have fluttered shut.

 

Theo’s not equipped to deal with all the feelings rushing through him. He doesn’t get stupid crushes on people he doesn’t know anything about, it’s beneath him. 

 

“Liam, can we go now?” Willa asks interrupting them. “I want to buy a stuffed wolf from the stall before they close for the night. You promised we could” Willa whines. Theo’s never hated anyone so small before but he decides he might make an exception for Willa, the little demon child. 

 

“I’ll be off now then” Theo says hesitantly before turning and walking towards the path that takes him back to the living area tents.  _ I’ll be off now then. Wow Theo, you smooth talker. _

 

He slides his hands into his trouser pockets, feeling something in one them that wasn’t there before. He pulls the mystery item out, turning it over in his hands. It’s one of the polaroids Willa had taken of him and Liam, and at the bottom of it, some childish writing in thick black marker pen. A mobile number. Fucking demon child, Theo laughs to himself.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Meet in the same place, at the same time tomorrow?” Theo asks, hating the hopeful tone in his voice. “I promise to be wearing more clothes than I was tonight” he tries to joke.
> 
> “Hmm. I dunno, that might be a deal breaker for me” Liam says grinning shyly.

Some nights Theo finds he can’t sleep, so he shifts into full wolf form and goes roaming the woods. It’s nearing midnight when he decides to give up on trying to drop off and go on one of his wolf runs, no chance of him bumping into anyone there at this time. He strips and then shifts, heading for the cover of the trees, darting in and out of the moonlight. 

 

He doesn’t know how long he’s been out there for when it starts to rain heavily and his nose catches the scent of something so familiar yet something he’s only smelt once before.  _ Liam _ . A sudden stream of heat rushes over his entire body, it’s overpowering, making his steps falter a little before he takes of running, making sure to stick to the dark shadows. As he gets closer to the smell he hears a loud noise, it sounds like someone falling in the mud and leaves, followed by a string of muffled curse words.

 

He recognises where he is now, back near the Circus camp, right near where he stashes his clothes. Convenient, he thinks as he walks a little further before seeing Liam, a flashlight hanging out of his mouth, hands gripping the handlebars of a bike tightly while trying to walk it up a steep hill. It must have become slippery with all the wet leaves. His feet are sliding and sticking in the mud. Theo silently shifts back into human form, grabbing his bag from the tree hollow and pulling out his clothes. 

 

Liam slips downwards in the mud again, dropping the bike and putting his hands out in front of him trying to steady himself. Theo moves a little closer, his foot snapping some twigs which in the dead of night may as well as been a gunshot. He winces.

 

Liam swivels around, moving the flashlight into his hands, almost losing his balance again. He’s rubbing at his eyes like he can’t quite believe what he’s seeing. Theo has to agree, it is a strange sight for someone to witness - a naked teenage boy emerging from the trees, carrying his clothes in his hands. Liam gasped, putting his hand over his mouth. Theo gave him a quick once over, allowing himself a moment to bask in how attractive Liam was, before bringing his eyes up to meet the other boy’s. 

 

Liam stands absolutely still, his arms flat by his side, the flashlight he has was now pointed at the ground and he was giving off signals of panic and arousal. Despite it being completely dark out, Theo realised he’d somehow managed to find himself standing in the one pool of moonlight that was breaking through the trees so everything was very, uh, illuminated. Theo didn’t mind though, he knew he was fairly built and had a certain aesthetic that appealed to most people.

 

Theo considered placing the bundle of clothes in front of himself, covering up a little but he didn’t. Instead he held Liam’s gaze, enjoying the feel of the boy’s eyes on him, no shame whatsoever. He stood there proud and sure with a predatory fierceness and a smirk growing on his face. He risked a quick wink at Liam, it seemed to snap the boy from his thoughts, he looked away from Theo, a blush creeping over his cheeks. It made Theo’s entire body tingle.

 

“What are you doing out here so late? It’s well after midnight you know” Theo asked, putting his feet into his boxers and pulling them up, followed by his sweatpants and finally his t-shirt.

 

“Y-yeah I know. I was trying to take a shortcut home from a friends” he says.  _ That’s a lie _ , Theo thinks as Liam’s heart skips a beat, but he doesn’t call him out on it. “I must’ve missed the turn off though because I don’t recognise where I am and the chain on my bike is broken now” Liam says pointing down to the bicycle now laying abandoned by his feet. “I was just about to try wheeling it up the hill again when I uh..saw..you” he says peering down at Theo’s now covered chest.

 

Theo takes his converse from his bag, bending down to put them on. “I can help with the bike” he says moving closer to Liam and lifting it off the ground by the frame. He carries it up the hill with ease before placing it on the ground once more. He looks back down at Liam holding out his hand for him to grab onto, when the other boy has a firm grip on it he pulls him the rest of the way, maybe tugging a little too hard as their chests collide once Liam reaches the top. They’re standing so close now, Theo could bend his head just ever-so-slightly and press his lips against Liam’s, it takes all of his restraint not to. He hears Liam’s breathing stutter and the boy takes a step back, coughing to cover it up.

 

“Thanks for the help. I might’ve been out here all night if you hadn’t come across me” Liam says. “So, uh, just out of curiosity what where you doing out there? Is there an equally underdressed girl stumbling through the woods somewhere too?” he laughs weakly.

 

“No, no girl or  _ guy _ running around naked inflicting terror on the innocent eyes of Beacon Hills. Only me” Theo says, unsure whether that makes it sound more or less weird to the boy. “C’mon then, we better get going.”

 

“Going where exactly?” Liam asks confused.

 

“Someone’s gotta walk your lost ass home before your family send out a search party” Theo replies. “Lead the way Humpty Dumpty”

 

“ _ What?” _ the boy says, looking at Theo like he’s the most bizarre person he’s ever laid eyes on.

 

“You know, he had a great fall, you kept falling. Makes perfect sense to me” he mumbles, a little embarrassed now.

 

“That’s  _ not _ a nickname that’s sticking” Liam says pouting. Theo laughs.

 

“We’ll see” he says over his shoulder.

  
  
  


It takes about 25 minutes to get back to Liam’s house. It probably would’ve taken less time if they hadn’t kept playfully trying to trip one another or kicking puddles at each other. They talk about a lot of things on the walk, really trying to get to know the other. It leaves Theo with mixed feelings. Now that he knows the kind of person Liam is, it makes him want the boy more but it’s also makes him realise that they’re worlds apart.

 

They talk about school - Liam still goes, has good attendance and fairly good grades. Theo dropped out and joined the circus.

 

They talk about family - Liam has a mum, a step-dad and a sister who love and support him. Theo has a dead sister and parents who he hasn’t seen in years because they couldn’t even bear to look at him after Tara died.

 

They talk about the future - Liam wants to go to college on a lacrosse scholarship and study History in hopes of becoming a Historical Researcher. He thinks he could listen to Liam talk about history forever. Theo knows what’s in store for him though, the same shows in another town in two weeks time. Nothing else. He doesn’t have hopes and dreams anymore. At least he didn't until he met Liam, now he thinks about what his life could be like with the boy.

 

“We’re here” Liam says stopping, his gaze flicking over to Theo.

 

“Well then, I suppose my work here is done.” Theo says sticking his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants in an attempt to stop himself from pulling the boy into a hug. 

 

“Meet in the same place, at the same time tomorrow?” Theo asks, hating the hopeful tone in his voice. “I promise to be wearing more clothes than I was tonight” he tries to joke.

 

“Hmm. I dunno, that might be a deal breaker for me” Liam says grinning shyly. Theo’s mouth drops open as the boy turns to unlock his front door, seemingly unaware of the fire he’s just lit in Theo's stomach. “See you tomorrow Theo.”

 

He has a feeling Liam watches him the whole way down the driveway. Not even the sound of the gravel crunching beneath his feet could distract him from the sensation fluttering over his back. When he gets to the other side of the road, he chances a look back, and sure enough, the boy’s gaze is on him. Liam snaps his eyes down to the ground the second he realises Theo is looking back at him, before entering his house.

  
It’s in this moment that he realises he’s in deep trouble. Liam likes him. And Theo  _ really _ likes him back. His wolf is practically purring at Theo’s acceptance of the fact, telling him it told him so.  _ Shut up,  _ he thinks.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo waits in the woods, arms crossed with his back against a tree trunk, waiting to see whether or not Liam will actually appear. He moves one foot up onto the trunk, leaving it there for a moment, then quickly putting it back onto the ground. You’re trying to hard he thinks to himself.

Theo’s stood next to his bunk staring at the two shirts he has laid out in front of him, when he hears soft laughter from behind him. “Who are you trying to impress?” Tracey asks.

 

“No-one. Just gonna go for a run” Theo says shortly, he doesn’t have time to get into this right now. Tracy snorts.

 

“Not dressed like that you’re not but whatever I don’t need to know, as long as you’re being safe. Wear the navy shirt, it’s your best one” She winks at him before sauntering off.

 

Theo waits in the woods, arms crossed with his back against a tree trunk, waiting to see whether or not Liam will actually appear. He moves one foot up onto the trunk, leaving it there for a moment, then quickly putting it back onto the ground. _You’re trying too hard_ he thinks to himself.

 

Another 5 minutes passes by. Theo’s leg begins to shake nervously, he hadn’t prepared himself for Liam _not_ showing up but then a strong wave of woody citrus notes hit his nose and he smiles, shutting his eyes for a moment.

 

“You showed” Theo says turning to face the younger boy from out behind the tree, startling him a little.

 

“I said I would didn’t I?” Liam grinned. “So what is it we’re doing?”

 

“I thought I could teach you some circus acts. Simple stuff like plate spinning” he says bending down to drag his bag over to him. “I brought us some popcorn and candy floss as well” he sees Liam’s eyes light up at that. He knew that would score him some points.

 

Theo lays out a blanket for them to sit on, sets up a couple of solar lights so they can see a little easier then pulls out the equipment.  He sets up the poles for plate spinning and hands Liam a couple of plates.

 

“So the idea is to place it on here and gently push it, like your spinning a record then once it’s got some momentum, you can try to pull the pole out without dropping it or stopping the plate” Theo says. “Like this” he demonstrates, taking it a step further by balancing the pole on the palm of his hand, plate still spinning.

 

“Show off” Liam says nudging Theo playfully with his shoulder causing his plate to hit the ground. “My turn now.”

 

The plate falls almost straight away, Theo can’t help but chuckle a little. Liam narrows his eyes at him, picking up his plate and trying again. The same thing happens again. After his fifth attempt he must get tired of Theo’s laughter because the next thing he knows one of the plastic plates is launched at his chest.

 

“So.. you’re a competitive little thing. Duly noted” Theo observes, smiling at him before taking Liam’s hand in his own and leading him over to the blanket.

 

“Can we have popcorn now?” Liam asks eyes wide like a little puppy. Theo is so far gone, it’s not even fair.

 

They talk for hours after they’re done eating and then Liam goes quiet, his head dropping down onto Theo’s shoulder, eyes shut. Theo really doesn’t want to move him, enjoying the closeness, but he knows he should get the boy home. He shakes him gently, Liam’s eyes flutter open and he smiles lazily at Theo.

 

“I’m sorry I feel I asleep” he says yawning “I should probably get going now”

 

“Yeah..it’s after 3am. You don’t have school tomorrow do you?” Theo asks feeling suddenly guilty for suggesting they meet so late.

 

“I do” Liam nods “but I don’t care. It was worth it, seeing you is becoming my favourite part of the day” he says before biting his lip. Theo feels a little lightheaded at the confession, reaching his hand forward he strokes his thumb over the back of Liam’s hand before running his fingertips gently up the boy’s arm. Liam sucks in a breathe, goosebumps appearing underneath Theo’s fingers. Theo moves his hand from the boys arm to the back of his neck, pulling him in slightly, breath ghosting over each others lips. He leans forward to close the gap. “Is this okay?” he asks.

 

“Why didn’t you text me?” Liam says abruptly, his eyes still shut.

 

“What?” Theo asks, his head still slightly foggy from what had been about to happen.

 

“I found out my sister gave you my number but you never called or text me. You want to see me like this at night but don’t want to talk to me during the day is that it?” he asks, sadness clouding his voice.

 

“No that’s not it. I want whatever you’re willing to give me Liam. I’m not good at getting attached. The more I talk to you and the more time I spend with you, the more impossible it’s becoming for me to think about leaving here” Theo admits truthfully. Stiles always says honestly is the best policy, although come to think of it, he never really lives by those words himself.

 

Liam surges forward, pressing his lips against Theo’s. They move gently at first before Liam adds a little more pressure. Theo parts his lips slightly and Liam uses the opportunity to slip his tongue inside his mouth. They stay like that making out, pressed against each other until Liam needs to pull back to catch his breath. He presses his forehead against Liam’s, the two of them looking into each other’s eyes with lustful smiles on their faces.

 

Liam shivers and Theo’s unsure if it’s from the cold temperature of the early morning or because of their kiss. He wants to give himself a little credit so decides that it’s both. He pulls his hoodie out of the bag and hands it over to the boy, practically beaming when Liam slips it on.

 

“Goodnight Theo” the boy says quietly. “Make sure to text me this time” and then he’s gone, disappearing into the trees.

 

———

 

Stiles has called them all together again. Theo stands outside of the tent, not ready to go in quite yet. He feels someone slink up next to him “Do you think if we put a cardboard cutout of Derek at the edge of the woods, it’d distract him long enough for us to run away, so we never have to go over this stupid plan ever again?” Tracy asks.

 

“That’s too mean even for you Tracy…where would we even get a cardboard cutout of Derek at short notice?” he says smirking. Theo thinks he likes Tracey best out of everyone at the circus. She’s all dark and twisty inside, just like him.

 

“You’re right. Oh well, onward to our slow deaths..” she says wrapping her arms around him and pushing him through the door.

 

Aiden and Ethan, identical twins who are the troupes werewolf contortionists were currently practicing for their part in the heist by helping each other contort into the smallest forms possible. By the time they were done, Ethan was able to fit comfortably, or uncomfortably Theo thought was more likely, into a duffle bag. They would be tasked with getting into the security room and trying to disable the cameras.

 

Allison is working on her high wire skills with Isaac spotting her. Trying to steady herself with a balance poll and a net beneath her. She’s new to all of this, Theo wondered how she was going to get on when she was on a paper thin tightrope, twenty feet in the air, with no net and no pole to rely on. He didn’t envy her part in it all. If he screwed up on his end all that would happen is he’d be locked in a cage for a little longer than necessary, or absolute worst case scenario he’d be caught by the authorities. If Allison screwed up, she’d be seriously injured due to being one of the only humans in the circus.

 

Corey grew bored of practicing lock picking with Theo and begins to mess around with some disappearing coin tricks instead, at one point running four coins back and forth between his fingers like a wave. Theo had no idea how he did it. “Fancy showing me how to do that?” he asked.

 

Corey hands him one of the coins and walked him through the easiest trick. When Theo tried it, the coin dropped to the ground and rolled away, he lunged after it but Corey beats him to it, clutching the coin in his hand laughing at Theo. He tries to grab it back but Corey putting his were-chameleon skills into action, suddenly vanished. Theo using his heightened hearing and smell, moved his hands out in front of him until he finally connected with something. Latching onto the invisible boy’s arm, he tugged him forward but Corey fought him off

 

“You’re too slow man” he hears the other boy giggling now. When he makes contact with Corey again, he gives him a small shove instead. Corey sways backwards seemingly unable to get his balance and then with a _thump_ his back hits one of the support poles holding the high wire up. Allison wobbles a bit before falling gracefully down into the net. She laughs it off, shaking her head at them but Issac stands there growling at them both, eyes glowing, claws extended. Theo watches as Allison takes his hand in her own, Isaac’s demeanour instantly changing. They look at one another lovingly before Allison moves onto her tiptoes, placing a kiss on Isaac’s nose. He smiles her at and then helps her back up onto the ladder next to the tightrope.

 

Theo has to admit, for the first time ever, he’s kind of jealous of them. He misses Liam. He pulls out his phone and sends a text to the boy.

 

 **Theo:** hey humpty, you up to much? I just made someone fall off the high wire, i’m trying to stay hidden now. Help me.

 

His phone vibrates almost straight away

 

 **Liam:** thought we agreed not to call me that ne more? I miss ur face btw. can i c u 2nite?

 

Theo’s not even mad at the way the boy texts, if it were anyone else he’d correct them but not Liam. Stiles coughs to get his attention. “If you’re quite ready Theo?” He puts his phone away.

 

After their second run through, Stiles takes him to one side away from everyone else. He laughs nervously before speaking. “I have something extra for you to do Theo” he says.

 

“The woman who’s in charge of all the exhibits in the Museum, Maya Hewitt, she has a son who’s about your age..he’s single..and he’s gay” Stiles says raising his eyebrows at Theo waiting for him to catch up on what he’s trying to say.

 

“You want to pimp me out to her son?” Theo says heatedly “No. No way!”

 

He thinks about Liam, the thought of pretending to be interested in someone else doesn’t sit right with him.

 

“Think of it like a Plan B, if anything goes wrong, being close to this kid could allow you to find out where Maya keeps the master keys or whatever and save us a whole lot of bother. Just take one for the team here dude” Stiles pleads.

 

“ _If_ I were to do this and that’s a huge if. What makes you think the kid would even be interested in _me_ in the first place?” Theo asks frowning

 

“Oh fuck you Raeken, you know what you look like so don’t even” Stiles says screwing his face up with faux outrage.

 

“I’ll do it..if you say please” Theo says, waiting expectantly. He doesn’t think Stiles has ever said please or thank you to him before, he usually just barks orders, following them up with sarcastic comments.

 

“Are you really making me do this?” Stiles asks, opening and closing his mouth a couple times before looking pointedly at Theo.

 

“Jeez Stiles, don’t hurt yourself. I’ll do it” he relents. What has he got himself into?

 

“Good because I’ve arranged the blind date for tonight” Stiles says slapping him on the back before running away. _Stiles._

 

His phone vibrates. He sees Liam’s name on the screen again, smiling he opens the text.

 

 **Liam:** should i take ur silence as a hint?

 

 **Theo:** I never agreed to anything dumpty. I’m busy tonight. Sorry. We’ll see each other soon though, I promise.

  
**Theo:** miss you too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be away all weekend now so this will probably be my only update until mid-to-end of next week.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it!


	5. Chapter Five

 

When he informs Corey about Stile’s “Plan B” later that day the other boy just stares at him smiling so much his eyes scrunch up. Theo can tell he’s trying to hold back his laughter.

 

“I don’t know what you’re smiling at invisi-kid, you’re coming with me” Theo says smugly.

 

“Oh is that so? Do you need me to hold your hand?” Corey asks cheerfully. “I never thought i’d see the day big bad Theo needed anyone else”

 

“All I  _ need _ is for you to sit a few tables over or something. Just listen in and if the guy’s a total dud or creep or if he’s  _ too  _ interested in me then come over and get me the hell out of there.” he says with a roll of his eyes. Why does he even call these people his friends?

 

“Well..I suppose I could. We both know you hate most people and only tolerate the rest of us. It could be fun watching you try to act like you’re actually pleasant to be around for one night” he says playfully, a smile on his face. 

 

* * *

 

When they arrive at the diner that evening Theo goes in ahead of Corey so that it doesn’t look obvious they’re there together.

 

His eyes scan the room, looking for his date. All he has to go on is the vague description Stiles gave him and the boy’s name. In the back, sitting in a corner booth fidgeting anxiously, he sees him. He’s kinda cute sure but he’s no Liam. He starts moving towards the table reminding himself to turn on the charm.

 

“Are you Mason by any chance?” he asks with a small toothy smile on his face.

 

The boy looks up at him, his mouth falling open. “Yes” He says nodding vigorously before looking Theo up and down. “Yes I am!”

 

Mason points to the seat opposite him so Theo slides into the booth throwing out a quick thanks. He hears the bell above the door ring out and then a few seconds later sees Corey jumping up onto a stool at a table just a little bit up from them. 

 

Theo asks Mason about whether he’s still at school, what his favourite subjects are and all that other useless small talk Theo despises but that you’re supposed to find out on a date. He makes sure to smile or laugh at all the right moments. The boy’s not terrible company. He hears Mason’s phone vibrate against the table and watches as the other boy glances at the screen.

 

“If you need to get that, it’s totally cool” Theo says, he could use a breather, Mason really knows how to talk.

 

“Oh yeah, right. So eh, confession time! I kind of invited my friend to come here in case you weren’t y’know..no offence..because, I shouldn’t have worried” the boy says gesturing at Theo. “It’s just I’m not exactly an advocate for my mother’s taste in guys. Anyway my friend, he was running late and he was letting me know he’s outside now” he says anxiously.

 

“Great minds must think alike. See that guy behind you there in the black denim jacket? That’s Corey” Theo says with a huff of laughter as Mason looks backwards. “You can tell your friend to come in if he wants, Corey could join us too so it won’t be totally weird?”

 

“Uh yeah sure” Mason says distractedly, still looking at Corey.  _ Oh. _

 

Corey reaches their table and sits in the seat next to Theo, elbows leaning on the table, his hands clasped. Theo wonders why he’s nervous but then he sees the way Corey is smiling at Mason and the way Mason is grinning right back at him, eyes never once leaving the other. Theo laughs silently to himself. Stiles is gonna be pissed.

 

The bell above the door rings out again and suddenly Theo smells  _ that _ smell. No. Not here, not now. This can’t be happening to him. Liam can’t be here. Since the world is apparently out to get him, he senses Liam moving closer to their table until he stops right next to Mason. 

 

He looks up at the boy, his heart stopping when he sees Liam wearing his hoodie from the other night. Liam should always be wearing Theo’s clothes he decides right then, their smells mixing like this is driving him crazy.

 

“Uh so this is my friend Liam, Liam this is-” Mason starts to say but is cut off when Liam finally looks over to see who’s sitting opposite his friend. The broken expression that takes over Liam’s face causes a lump to form in Theo’s throat.

 

“Theo” Liam says breathlessly, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

“Oh. Do you two know each other?” Mason asks frowning with confusion. Theo sees Corey looking at him with a similar expression on his face. 

 

Mason suddenly inhales a sharp breath, looking shocked. “Wait..Theo?” he says looking up at Liam, pointing over at him. “Theo!  _ His _ name is Theo!” 

 

Liam nods “Yep. His name is Theo” the boy says dejectedly. Theo wants so badly to reach out and touch him, comfort him, explain to him that none of this is what it looks like.

 

“You’re Theo” Mason says again this time looking at him.

 

“Yeah..I’m Theo” he says, his voice hoarse. Mason shakes his head, looking up at Liam once again.

 

“ _ Your _ Theo?” he asks. Theo has to admit, his eyes widen a little at that, liking the way it sounds. He likes the idea of him and Liam belonging to one another.

 

Liam stares at the floor, moving his head somewhere in-between a shake and a nod then he shrugs his shoulders. “I-i’m sorry Mas, I can’t be here” he says before darting away from the table back towards the door.

 

“Intense” Mason sense making a move to stand up but Theo is faster, rattling the table slightly with his hasty movements. 

 

“Do you mind if _ I  _ go after him?” he asks “Corey’ll keep you company.” He doesn’t wait for an answer though, just heads off in the same direction Liam fled a second ago. 

 

He finds Liam outside next to his bike furiously trying to get the lock off it. Theo reaches out and touches his arm. Liam spins around and roughly pushes Theo away from him.

 

“Go away. You  _ need _ to Leave me alone” he spits out. 

 

“I’m not going anywhere Liam” he says “I can explain.”

 

“You don’t get it. I don’t want to hear what you have to say. If you stay I’m going to end up hurting you. I-I have IED okay so.. now you know, I’m a monster, just go will you before I can’t keep it under control any more” he says still trying to put the key into the bike lock. His breathing is fast and heavy, anger pouring off of him.

 

“The last thing I’d ever think you are is a monster Liam. You couldn’t hurt me even if you tried, not physically at least” Theo says reaching forward and wrapping both of his arms around the boy, holding him tightly. Liam struggles against him at first but Theo doesn’t loosen his grip. Slowly he hears the boy’s breathing even out, his shoulders stop shaking and his arms move around Theo’s waist, hugging him back.

 

“Are you okay?” Theo asks pulling away slightly looking down at him.

 

Liam just nods, suddenly looking embarrassed about his outburst.

 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten so worked up, I mean it’s not like we’re exclusive or anything, I don’t even know what we are. I should’ve known you’d probably be interested in other guys as well, I mean.. look at you. It just sucks that the person you actually  _ want _ to be seen in the day time with is my best friend” he says, looking absolutely crestfallen and Theo just wants to kiss the look off his face. “I’ll get over it though, I promise. I won’t make things weird for you.” he says turning his attention back to his bike lock.

 

“I don’t want you to get over it” Theo says, he can’t let the boy leave here thinking he doesn’t want him. “I only came on this date as a favour to a friend, I didn’t even know it was happening until a couple of hours ago

 

“Mason probably likes you and you-you’re not even really my type anyway so..”  _ Liar,  _ Theo wouldn’t even need to be a werewolf to figure that one out.

 

“What is your type then?” he asks “because me? I’ve got this thing about brunettes-”

 

“You must love yourself then” Liam interrupts. Theo can’t help but laugh a little at that because  _ of course _ this is who Theo would fall for, of course. He can’t let himself be distracted though.

 

“Blue-eyed brunettes who like to hang around the woods at night” He says placing both hands onto Liam’s shoulders, bending his head ever so slightly so that he can look into Liam’s eyes. “You see, there’s one in particular who I can’t stop thinking about. And I want to kiss him..very much.. but I’m not sure he’ll let me. Apparently i’m not his type”

 

“He’ll let you” Liam says with conviction. He hopes the boy is as sure as he sounds.

 

“You think?” he asks, making certain. Without answering, Liam leans in until his lips brush against Theo’s. Theo starts to kiss him back and suddenly their kiss becomes less gentle and more heated. Liam’s reaches a hand underneath Theo’s t-shirt, his fingertips rubbing smoothly along the waistband of his boxers. Theo has to put a stop to this before one of them ends up with their jeans around their ankles right here in the parking lot. He pulls back, out of breath. Both of them are panting heavily, their cheeks flushed. 

 

“Are you two quite done with your live sex-show now?” he hears Corey ask from behind them. Liam buries his face into Theo’s neck as if he’s just suddenly remembering where they are.

 

Theo looks over at Corey to see his hand loosely holding onto Masons. He raises an eyebrow, the were-chameleon shrugs a shoulder slightly biting his lip. 

 

“So uh Theo..It was fun but I don’t see us working out on account of you ditching me to grope my best friend” Mason says. 

 

“Understandable. I’m glad to see your not too cut up about it all” he says nodding towards their hands.

 

They part ways after that - Mason not so quietly telling Liam they need a debriefing right away. Liam makes Theo promise to call him later, he knows for the first time ever, that’s a promise he can absolutely keep.

 

* * *

 

Theo’s making his way back from the big top after another successful show when he stops suddenly facing into the surrounding woods, his skin burning like he’s under watchful eyes. He sprints for the trees hoping to catch whoever it is off-guard with his unexpected actions but when he reaches the edge of the woods, he can’t sense anyone lurking about. Theo knows his sense of direction is impeccable so there’s no way he misjudged where the sensation was coming from. 

 

Crouching he places his hands to the dirt, sometimes he’s able to pick up vibrations from the ground of people or animals moving nearby. Something was trekking hurriedly through the trees, the vibrations were coming in heavy waves, it would need to be from something at least the size of a cougar, if not bigger. Or someone.

 

Turning his head slightly, he gets a whiff of something unusual. Iris. Iris doesn’t grow wild in California but Theo realises it smells concentrated like it’s been dabbed onto skin or a bunch has been placed into a pocket.

 

He takes another deep breath in and the intensity is almost enough to bring him to his knees. He reaches out to steady himself against a tree trunk. The scent taking him back the a particularly painful childhood memory.

 

_ His parents had owned Wolf Mountain Nature Reserve, it was a great cover for what they were. With 60 plus animals, who would bat an eye at 4 more prowling the grounds every now and again. Theo was 14 and still honing his abilities, his older sister Tara had nailed her control a lot quicker than he had. His parents had decided to give him another lesson in hunting during his full-shift, he’d begged Tara to come along with them too.  _

 

_ Unfortunately, they became the prey that night. _

 

_ They had all shifted into full wolf form, following the scent of a boar into the valley, creeping quietly through the trees. Theo had gotten a little carried away tracking different smells and had run off after a particularly appealing one, his parents chasing after him. He remembers being acutely aware of everything that night, the smell of the rain, the feel of the damp ground on his paws, his parents strong presence beside him.  _

 

_ Then the chaos hit them like a tsunami. The loud animal grunts of something not quite animal, the cloying scent of Iris, the deafening bang of a gunshot. Followed by two more. His parents were bounding ahead of him, back in the direction they had first come from. There was a moment of silence before he heard his parents roar, he ran to catch up to them, wishing he hadn’t when he saw the sight before him. Tara, laying there, blood soaking her fair skin. She was gone. The only sounds he could hear now was the human wailing of pain and confusion. _

 

_ His parents had never looked at him the same since that night. They never outright blamed him for it, for going off track and leaving Tara to her fate of the hunters ambush, but it was always heavy in the air between them. Theo left home not long after that, he met another runaway on his travels, Tracy, who told him about a circus, a place for people like them. The rest was history. _

 

Theo manages to shake himself from his daydream, sweat glistening his forehead. The smell of Iris no longer in the air. He sees Aiden approaching him.

 

“If you’re heading out into the woods, make sure you’re careful. I’m not one-hundred percent sure but I got the feeling someone was watching me” he said, worry lines creasing his forehead.

 

Aiden just hummed in response and took off for the trees. Theo waited and watched until he was out of sight before making his way back to his tent to sleep, he felt exhausted all of a sudden. He would have to tell Stiles and everyone else about his gut feeling in the morning. 

 

Maybe they weren’t all as safe here as they’d thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the background plot of the missing supernaturals is pretty slow burning, I promise to pick it up a lot in the next few chapters.
> 
> As always any feedback/suggestions are appreciated. Hope you all enjoy it :)


	6. Chapter Six

Theo is laying in his bunk, sleep failing him once again when he hears his phone vibrating from underneath his pillow. He pulls it out, seeing Liam’s name flashing on the screen. He answers the call, trying to keep his voice quiet so as not to disturb anyone else.

 

“Hey you, shouldn’t you be asleep? I hope you’re not calling for phone sex because I have to tell you, I am exhausted and don’t have a room to myself” Theo says smiling sleepily.

 

“I was. Asleep I mean. Not the other thing” Liam says, Theo can almost feel the boy’s cheeks heating up with embarrassment, through the phone. “I-I was asleep but..don’t laugh at me okay? I’ve been having weird dreams lately. Ever since I met you actually, I think you’re doing something to my subconscious” he says his voice slightly rough from sleep.

 

“Oh really? Like what?” Theo asks amusedly.

 

“In my dream, I wake up naked in the middle of the woods” Liam says before pausing.

 

“Kinky. I thought you said you weren’t after phone sex?” He says, trying to get rid of the images this conversation is putting into his mind. Liam’s voice speaking softly into his ear is doing things to him. _Focus._

 

“You are honestly the worst person ever. It’s not that kind of dream” Liam says fondly. “So, I’m naked in the woods right? With no idea how I got there when I hear this rustling noise behind me, I turn around and there’s this black wolf coming out of the trees. It just stares at me, my hands are itching to reach out and touch it’s fur or something but I can’t move. I can’t do anything. That’s when the wolf opens its mouth and it says my name. Then I wake up. Every single time” Liam says.

 

Theo feels his heartbeat pulsating in his ears. His mouth going dry. How can Liam be dreaming about his wolf form?

 

“Theo? You still there? It’s weird right?” the boy says quietly.

 

“Y-yeah I’m here. That is weird. What do you think it means?” Theo says his voice breaking ever so slightly, he hopes it isn’t noticeable.

 

“Well, Mason? He looked into it after the first couple of times it happened and apparently it could mean that I’m playing with fire, putting myself in danger..” he says hesitantly. Theo doesn’t think he even understands the weight of his own words.

 

“Maybe you should stay away from the woods for a while” he tells him, the _away from me_ is left unspoken because Theo knows he’s not strong enough to say it. “Promise me?”

 

“I think you’re overreacting a little bit, it was only a dream Theo” the boy says.

 

“A dream that you felt was important enough to tell me about. Just promise me you won’t go into the woods alone anymore Liam?” Theo says determinedly. He really needs to speak to Stiles about all of this.

 

“I promise” Liam says, relief floods through him. One less thing he has to worry about.

 

* * *

 

He wakes up in the morning to someone shaking him awake. Opening his eyes he sees Tracey looming over him.

 

“Wake up. Something’s happened. Aiden’s gone.. no-one’s seen him since yesterday” she says beginning to bite at the skin on her bottom lip. Her one and only tell that she’s feeling anxious.

 

He shoots up out of his bunk quickly, pulling on clothes before following her out of the tent towards where the others are gathered. He doesn’t want to panic everyone all at once so he grips Stiles’ arm and tells him they need to talk.

 

Filling him in on everything goes about as well as Theo expects. There’s a lot of finger pointing - how could Theo let Aiden go into the woods alone with everything that’s been happening? How could Theo get himself involved with a human? Followed by a lot of yelling when Theo points out to Stiles that he is also a human involved with a werewolf, having a spark and some magical knowledge doesn’t make him supernatural. He doesn’t appreciate when Stiles says it’s different for him because he _knows_ exactly what Derek is and everything that comes with it, good and bad. Theo hates to admit when Stiles is right so he stays quiet after that.

 

They rejoin the group for Stiles to announce what’s going to be happening from now on. Everyone is to be extra vigilant and no-one is to go into the woods alone. Theo is the only one not okay with the last part, he likes his freedom.

 

“Theo” Stiles says calling him back over. “The boy’s probably having dreams about your wolf because he’s your mate. You’re fated to be together, he just doesn’t understand it because he’s human, the connection is different for him. It happened to me when I first met Derek” he sighs. “Don’t make me regret telling you this.”

 

* * *

 

Theo smells that familiar smell again, his wolf sighing blissfully before it changes into an almost feral panic realising the smell is coming from the woods. He’d told Liam not to come here. He takes off running, following the scent. He senses Liam behind some trees directly in front of him, confused when he realises the boy is trying to stay hidden. He doesn’t know why the boy is here but he decides to teach him a little lesson. He keeps his face neutral, like he hasn’t noticed him, before turning to the left and jogging in that direction, slow enough to see if Liam follows him. He does, keeping a cautious distance. After he runs a little further he suddenly picks up the pace, disappearing on Liam.

 

“Aw crap” he hears Liam hiss. The boy starts to look around, fear setting in. His breathing becomes slightly laboured as he attempts to make his way back. “You’ll be fine Liam. There are no wolves in California. Nothing is going to rip you apart” he repeats to himself over and over. Theo smiles briefly before feeling too guilty to keep it up, stepping out from the shadows he waits for Liam to notice him. He has his back turned to Theo, taking small steps until he knocks into his chest. Liam sucks in a breath before letting out a strangled noise that Theo worries is about to become a scream.

 

Theo puts his hand over Liam’s mouth before whispering in his ear “Relax, it’s just me.”

 

Liam however must already be in fight or flight mode because he kicks back, his foot connecting with Theo’s shin, his elbow flies out hitting him in the nose before the other boy turns, realisation settling in. “I’m so sorry!” he says.

 

“No, it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have snuck up on you like that” Theo says, his lips pressed together, trying not to laugh.

 

“Yeah that’s true” Liam says placing his hand to his heart. Theo can hear it hammering loudly in the boy’s chest. “Did you know I was following you?”

 

“Yeah from the get-go” Theo says nodding.

 

“And so you led me out here-” he says widening his arms gesturing to the isolation around them “-as what? a prank?”

 

“Not a prank exactly” Theo says bending to rub at his shin. “Anyway, I should be the one who’s pissed off here. Why were you following me? Actually a better question - why are you even in the woods in the first place?”

 

“Um..curiosity” he says shrugging.

 

“You really shouldn’t have done this, it can be more dangerous out here than you think. What if I hadn’t known you were following me and you got lost for real?”

 

“I would’ve found my way back. Eventually” he says moping, his lips in a thin line.

 

“What if you’d tripped and broken something or what if something had tried to..” Theo paused rubbing at his face. “My point is, you might live here but I know woods better than you do.”

 

“You need to stay away from here, I might not always be able to find you and I don’t know what i’d do if anything happened to you” he says rubbing his neck, embarrassed. He notices Liam’s eyes have glazed over though and he’s looking through Theo rather than looking at him.

He waves a hand in front of the boy, snapping him out of his thoughts. “Did you hear anything I just said to you?”

 

“Yes” the boy says indignantly

 

“What did I say then?” Theo asks, an amused twitch on his lips.

 

“That you..you’re going to walk me home?” Liam says his voice taking on a hopeful tone.

 

“Close enough” Theo laughs nudging the boy with his shoulder. “Let’s go”

 

Liam takes his hand, pulling him closer. They walk out of the woods in content silence. Theo doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of touching Liam. His skin is so soft and warm, and it ignites something primal inside of him. He’s never experienced anything like this before, it comes from deep within the most fundamental part of him. From the wolf simmering beneath his human surface. It liked Liam. And so did he.

 

Theo thinks about him and Liam and how they just work well together. They balance each other out, having a calming effect on one another. Theo knows Liam feels it too, he can see it in the boy’s face every time they touch. When Liam smiles it makes every nerve ending in Theo’s body burn.

 

As they near Liam’s house, Theo can tell he wants to say something. He keeps looking over at him before looking away again, like he’s not sure how to start.

 

“What?” he asks prompting the conversation.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I didn’t say anything..”

 

“No but you keep looking at me so i’ll say it again..what?” Theo says once more, lifting an eyebrow.

 

“What’s going on between us?” he says  “One minute I think we’re totally in sync and we’re heading in a good direction. A direction i’m really excited about by the way and then the next minute you get all weird over nothing and do stuff like warn me not to go into the woods?”

 

“Maybe we’re not as in sync as you seem to think Liam” he snaps. Liam’s face falls and he knows he’s hurt him.

 

“I just really don’t get you. You can be kind of a jerk” he says frowning.

 

Theo doesn’t know what to say next. All he wants to do is pull Liam towards him and kiss him, show him how much he means to him, how he loves the way their hands fit perfectly together. He wants to see how the rest of their bodies fit together, how he’d respond Theo brushing up against him from behind, hands gripping at Liam’s hips. Would his heart pound like Theo’s was right now just thinking about it?

 

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be a jerk” he says but he thinks maybe it’d be best for everyone if Liam thought that he was.

 

When they reach Liam’s door, a palpable tension surrounds them. It feels like bringing him back after that first night, a long pause passing between them, him trying to decide whether he’s allowed to touch him, to kiss him.

 

Theo finally leans in as Liam’s lips part in anticipation, his eyelashes flutter shut, his heartbeat wavering as Theo’s lips brush his for a moment before deepening the kiss with his tongue.

 

“Have a good night” Theo says stepping away, leaving Liam breathless and doe-eyed.

 

He walks down the driveway, stopping when he hears Liam call out his name. He turns to face the boy again seeing him leaning against the doorframe.

 

“Why do you go into the woods at night?”

 

He could’ve given him a million different reasons but instead Theo settles of a half truth. “Most of the time it’s because I like to be alone, to run, to think”

 

“Naked?” he asks and Theo can tell he’s blushing from here. He has to admit, he was too. How do you explain to someone, a human, why you run around the woods with no clothes on.

 

“Uh, clothes are too restricting” he shrugs.

 

“So you’re kind of like an exhibitionist then?” he laughs

 

“Hey, I never said anything about getting turned on by it. I think that’s more your thing, perv” he says, his eyes lighting up at their playful banter.

 

He was a little unnerved to find himself wanting to call out to Liam, to ask him to come running with him one time, to show him everything he’s been trying to hide his whole life. He could have said ‘ _because I’m a werewolf who needs to stretch his wolf legs every night and I can’t shape shift with clothes on’_ but he wasn’t sure how Liam would react to that just yet and after the incident with the hunters, when people had found out about them back in their small town, they had thought he was a dangerous freak. He couldn’t have anyone looking at him like that again. Especially not Liam. Not his mate.

 

“Why were you in the woods that first night?” he calls out instead.

 

“I-I told you” Liam stammers.

 

“I know what you told me but I’m asking why you were really there”

 

“I was hoping to find your camp. I was kicking myself all night for not finding out your name.” Liam says, pulling at the neck of his jumper bringing it up to hide some of his face for a second.

 

“You came all the way into the woods, alone, at night just to find out my name?” Theo says smiling. “You’re going to be the death of me Liam Dunbar”

 

* * *

 

 

This was the week that would not end. They had one day until the show at the museum and Stiles was working them harder than before - after the Mason debacle, Corey had been spending most of his free time with the boy but had refused to use him for his mother’s museum connection. He wanted no part in it, much to Stiles’ annoyance, it’s probably why he’d come to Theo in the first place, he knew he didn’t have the same moral compass as everyone else.

 

Between the circus shows every night and practicing so much every day, he hadn’t been able to see very much of Liam. To make matters worse, Liam had managed to get himself grounded after he was caught sneaking in so late at night. It was starting to take its toll on them, texting each night just wasn’t enough for either of them.

 

“Do we know who donated the necklace to the museum yet or how it ended up there?” Allison asks.

 

“No. I’ve not been able to find a trail that actually leads anywhere” Stiles says hesitantly.

 

“You realise this is probably a trap right? It’s important to me that you know this.” Theo says moodily. “How do we even know they’re all still alive?”

 

“What I _know_ is that we won’t get another chance to retrieve the necklace. We’d know if they were dead because Lydia would sense it.” Stiles barks. “I’ve waited a year to find Derek, I won’t wait any longer. The show literally must go on, so are you in or are you out Theo?” he says fiercely.

 

“I’m in” he relents.

 

“After you get you and Corey out of the cage. What happens next?” Stiles asks him.

 

“How many more times are we going to go over this? I shift back into a human, I get us out, he turns us invisible, we go over to the display case, pick _that_ lock, grab the necklace and get the hell out of dodge” Theo says not even trying to hide the boredom from his voice.

 

“I don’t think that’s quite how I explained it but fine, you can go do your own thing now but make sure to practice lock picking some more” Stiles says

 

* * *

 

He’s walking the perimeter of the woods, doing a safety check, when he smells Iris again. This time whatever is lurking doesn’t move quick enough and Theo catches a glimpse of wings and talons. That’s not what he was expecting to see…where was the hunter?


	7. Chapter Seven

Today was the day. After months of planning and of violent thoughts towards Stiles, it was finally time to go steal the stupid necklace. 

 

He was in full wolf form inside of his cage, with the invisible were-chameleon sat behind him. Stiles had told the museum staff that they always brought a spare wolf performer along ‘just incase.’ Theo’s not sure what sort of idiots believed that but here they are, being wheeled around with a light sheet covering the bars of the cage. They finally come to a stop, Theo senses the slight drop in temperature and assumes they must have reached the warehouse area.

 

The security control room is situated directly above the warehouse, Ethan and Isaac should have cleared it out by now.

 

All that’s left for the two boys to do is sit and wait patiently until the show begins. Just when Theo thinks he’s losing the will to live, he hears Stiles’ voice echoing out through the microphone. Showtime.

 

Theo shifts back into human form ignoring the way it hurts because they have a job to do, sweating from the transformation, he wipes his hands on the bottom of the cold cage floor. Moving forward he reaches for the paperclips, he bends both into the correct shape before reaching through the cage to find the tumblr on the lock. Once he feels it in his hand he presses on it before using his other hand to slide the two metal pieces of paperclip into the lock, fiddling them around. 

 

This time he closes his eyes, trusting his fingers to know what they’re doing. Within 20 seconds he knows he has it. The lock springs open, falling towards the ground, Theo quickly moves one of his hands down to catch it before it makes a sound.

 

He pulls the sheet from the cage, pulling it through the bars then pushes the door open. They hear a distinctive knock from above, Ethan and Isaac letting them know the cameras have been disabled for now. 

 

As soon as they’re out and both on their feet, Corey hands him a pair of boxer briefs. As he’s pulling them on Theo notices the boy’s wandering eyes “My eyes are up here” he says “what would your boyfriend say if he was here?”

 

“He’d probably be looking too” Corey says shyly with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

Once Theo is decent, Corey takes his hand cloaking both of them with his ability. They move towards the main room where the show is in full swing, looking for Maya Hewitt. They spot her near the back of the crowd and begin moving hastily towards her, just before they reach her two very familiar teenage boys appear at her side. Theo stops walking for a second before Corey pulls his hand dragging him along, his eyebrows raised, telling Theo to pull himself together. 

 

_ “He still hasn’t asked you out?” he hears Mason ask. _

 

_ “Nope” Liam says his eyes cast downward “Maybe he’s just not that into me Mas. He says and does all the right things and I want to believe he likes me as much as I like him him but..I just-I dunno. I think he’s holding something back y’know?”  _

 

His stomach drops. Corey looks back at him waving Maya Hewitt’s keycard in his face. Sneaky little shit.

 

_ “So that’s why you dragged us here today? So you could see Theo? Here I thought you just wanted to spend some quality time together” Mason says shoving the boy’s shoulder. _

 

_ “Like you don’t want to see Corey just as badly.” Liam says laughing “I wonder where they are”  _

 

Theo forces himself to look away from Liam who is now biting his lip. He has to put all his worries and doubts out of his mind until the job is over and done with. He can fix things with Liam afterward. He hopes.

 

They make their way to the service elevator, once inside, they press the button for the third floor. They make their way along the long corridor silently before reaching the correct area. Corey swipes the keycard over the sensor and the door opens. 

 

Once they’re inside and the door is closed behind them, Corey lets go of him making them both visible once more. They quickly examine the room until they spot the correct display case. Walking over to it they each place themselves at one end of the case. It has a dual lock system, so they’ll both need to pick the lock at exactly the same time. They take a deep breath, adjusting their bodies into comfortable positions because this could take a while, they glance at each, Theo gives the other boy a quick nod. They’re ready.

 

It takes a few minutes but eventually Theo hears the click of his lock followed by Corey’s. They carefully remove the glass panel, placing it onto the ground, balanced against another display unit. Theo breathes a sigh of relief and looks up to see the were-chameleon wiping the sweat from his forehead. 

 

Cautious of the time they’re taking, Theo’s frantic fingers reach for the necklace, seizing it from its position within the case. An alarm starts to sound.  _ What the fuck.  _ No-one warned him about wireless transmitter alarms.

 

“Do you have the replica?”

 

“The what now?” he asks genuinely puzzled. 

 

“You really need to pay attention when Stiles talks Theo. The replica necklace that we’re supposed to put into the case so that the missing weight is returned, to make the alarm stop..” he says, the panic evident in his voice. “Seriously? Nothing?”

 

“His voice is white noise! If you  _ know _ I never listen to him then why didn’t  _ you _ grab it?” Theo says raising his voice. “Forget it..it’s too late to worry, we just have to get on with it”

 

Corey passes him the small jewellery pouch and he quickly drops the necklace in, pulling the handles tightly to secure it.

 

They move towards the back of the room, to the last window on the left, unlocking the window is child’s play compared to what they’ve done so far. Looking through the now empty space, Theo can see Allison. She is crossing the tightrope balancing precariously on her toes. Two well-placed movements later and she’s crouched in front of them, her hands gripping tightly onto the ledge.

 

“I believe you have something for me” she says smiling at them. 

 

Theo holds out the sealed pouch, she takes it from him, slipping the small ribbon handles over one of her wrists. “Will you be able to stop the alarm?” she asks worriedly.

 

“Not without using these” he says throwing up a clawed hand. “And somehow I don’t think that’s the kind of subtlety Stiles is going for here”

 

From behind them they hear the doorknob turning and the door beginning to creek open. Allison’s eyes widen as she begins to wobble slightly on the thin rope. Theo wants to reach out and steady her but all too soon Corey is grabbing his hand, making them disappear.

 

The door opens wider and Isaac stumbles into the room, the decoy necklace clutched in his hand. Corey lets go of Theo again. “Which one of you two morons forgot to pick up the knock-off?” he growls at them.

 

Theo and Corey both point at each other. 

 

“Ethan’s working on shutting the alarm off from the security room” Isaac says “Is Allison safe?”

 

Theo glances back out of the window seeing Allison up on the opposite rooftop waving down at them before pulling out a curved blade and cutting her end of the tightrope so that it drops into the alleyway below them.

 

“Yeah she’s safe. Your girlfriend is total fucking badass in case you hadn’t realised” Theo smirks. Allison might look like a real life Disney princess but she’s absolutely deadly with a bow & arrow or blades. Even though he hates to admit it, not even he would mess with her.

 

“Oh believe me I noticed. I’d have the stab marks to prove it if I weren’t a werewolf” Isaac smiles. “That’s a story for another time” he says, laughing at the look on the two boys faces.

 

The three of them begin reeling the rope in, a little bit at a time, until there’s no evidence of it ever having been there. Isaac hangs the circle of rope over his shoulder, across his chest. 

 

The alarm that had been consistently ringing out stops abruptly.  _ Thank you, Ethan. _

 

Isaac places the replica into the vacant space in the display case and watches as Theo and Corey place the glass panel back on top, closing the locks.

 

“The shows almost over” Isaac says glancing at his watch. “I’m going to make my way back now, do you two think you can finish this without screwing anything else up?” he asks them before exiting the room. Theo thinks he’s only partly serious but he still doesn’t appreciate the condescending tone. 

 

They make it back to the elevator and down to the ground floor. Maya and the two boys are nowhere to be seen now, so they take a detour via the reception area, placing her keycard into lost property.

 

They squeeze through the crowd and make it back into the warehouse. The boys freeze as they see Maya Hewitt and a couple security guards standing in front of the now empty wolf cage.

 

“How can a wolf have just disappeared?” she screeches “Someone needs to find it. Now! We have children out there”

 

Theo and Corey stare at each other sharing a worried look before Theo notices Mason looking directly at where they’re standing, his brow furrowed.  _ That’s Impossible.  _ He doesn’t have time to dwell on it though because suddenly Mason’s trying to usher everyone out of the warehouse to go look for the missing wolf. The last thing they hear before the room’s empties is Mason’s mother stating she’s going to call animal control.

 

They can hear the show winding down and Stiles giving his farewell speech to the crowd. They run back to the cage, placing the sheet over it once more before climbing inside. Theo begins to shift, letting out a muffled scream that quickly becomes a howl. 

 

They'd done it.

 

* * *

 

It takes a while for them to make it back to the campground. When they arrive, Josh, one of the circus acts who had to remain with the tents, tells Theo he has a visiter waiting in his bunk.

Before Theo gets a chance to move away from the group towards his tent, Stiles calls for everyone’s attention.

 

“If this works” he begins, lifting the small pouch into the air. “Then we’ll all  have our loved ones back here before we know it. It’s going to take me a couple of hours to get together everything that’s needed for making the necklace work it’s magic. So we’ll meet back here in say 4 hours time?”

 

They all agreed. Theo would be lying if he said he wasn’t interested to see how this all played out. 

 

As he gets closer to his shared tent he smells Liam, a smile takes over his face. He pushes the flap back, seeing Liam laying there, stretched out on his bunk. The boy lifts his head up off the pillow when he hears Theo come in.

 

“Did you guys find your wolf?” he asks

 

“Uh..yeah, it was.. hiding amongst some boxes in the warehouse. It didn’t go far” Theo stutters. Lying used to come easier to him. “Not that this it isn’t a welcome surprise but, what brings you here?”

 

“I was hoping we could go for a walk in the woods? There’s a pretty cool stream near here” the boy says quietly.

 

“A pretty cool stream?” Theo says trying not to laugh at him.

 

“Yeah..yeah y’know cause you really like nature and stuff. So I-I just thought..forget it, it was dumb” Liam says screwing up his face, embarrassed.

 

“I would love to go see this cool stream of yours with you Liam. Let’s go” he says taking Liam’s hand in his own, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing each of his knuckles before walking them out of the tent.

 

* * *

 

They’re sitting by the bank of the stream, tossing stones into the water when Theo feels stress and anxiety pouring out of Liam. He moves even closer to the boy, bending his head down to nuzzle at his neck, placing soft kisses on every part of skin he can reach. Liam laughs before pushing him off.

 

“You ready to tell me what’s wrong with you?” Theo asks “There’s no rush. I’m more than happy to keep sitting here with you for as long as you need.”

 

“Do you ever just get so overwhelmed and angry that It feels like you can’t breathe?” the boy asks.”

 

“Yeah. Sometimes” he admits.

 

“What do you do to feel better?” the boy asks

 

“Go for a naked run” Theo says smirking as Liam snorts with laughter. “Or..I sit quietly with someone I care about and just appreciate nature” he says, warmth spreading through his chest as he sees Liam’s smile growing wider at his words. “Your smile is beautiful, you know that?”

 

“Shut up” Liam mumbles, turning to hide his smile into his own shoulder.

 

“Fall’s my favourite season” Theo randomly decides to share with him. “I like it when the leaves are all different colours and the weather starts to feel a bit sharper. It’s peaceful, reminds me of home” 

 

“Which is where exactly? We’ve talked  _ a lot _ but you never mention your home or a family”

 

“Oregon. My parents owned a Wolf Nature reserve up there, that’s why I’ve spent a lot of time in wooded areas”

 

“Seriously? That’s so cool. I must sound like the most boring person you’ve ever met” Liam laughs.

 

“There is not a single thing about you that’s boring Liam” he says staring intently into his eyes. 

 

Maybe now is the time to tell Liam everything, what did he really have to lose? Except for the boy he’s in love with and all of his dignity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had some serious writer's block for the past couple of days, trying to write out the heist scene but I finally got there.
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoy it! As always any comments/criticism is much appreciated :)


	8. Chapter Eight

It’s dark when they eventually make their way up the verge and out of the woods, to the side of the road. 

 

Theo sees a street lamp flicker. His whole body tenses up, he slows his walking speed down and he sniffs the air.  _ Iris.  _ He reaches out grabbing Liam’s arm, yanking the boy behind him, putting his body between Liam and whatever the hell is out there.

 

“Woah. What’s wrong?” Liam asks, his hand touching Theo’s back.

 

Theo thinks maybe he’s overreacting but then a second street light flickers before they all go out, leaving the two boys in total darkness.

 

Theo tries to listen out for a car, bodies moving or wings flapping but all he hears is the sound of a glass bottle rolling along the concrete road, towards them. Theo knows exactly what’s coming next. 

 

He clutches Liam’s hand, quickly dragging him away from the road, trying to reach the cover of the trees. A loud bang and a bright flash of light goes off behind them. Theo shields his eyes out of habit.

 

“What was that Theo? Who are we running from?” Liam asks, smelling strongly of fear. Theo hates that he’s played a part in making him feel this way. If he’d only told him the truth, he could’ve just told Theo to leave him alone and then he wouldn’t be in danger right now.

 

“I’ll explain everything later, I promise. Right now I just need you to trust me” Theo says as he turns away from the boy letting his werewolf eyes flash quickly. Three figures standing up by the road, why aren’t they following them? Then he sees exactly why.

 

He sees talons about six inches long attached to thick stubby claws, coming down fast from the trees. Attached to them are the bodies and wings of a Harpy. 

 

Theo had heard stories of Harpies growing up. They were sent down to earth by Zeus as a punishment for some king that had revealed the secrets of the gods. Swooping down from the sky, they’d snatch people up and those people would never been seen again. So it begs the question, who’s sending them now?

 

He grasps for Liam’s hand again and shouts at the boy to run. He tries to dodge through the trees, finding it harder to outrun the thing with a human along for the ride. It seems to know exactly which turns he’s going to make, diving down to cut them off, pushing them back up towards the road. That’s when it sinks in, it’s herding them, back towards the people by the road.

 

Theo thinks the Harpy is getting bolder, flying high above the trees where anyone could see it before plunging back down. It makes him think whoever is responsible for the creature knows they’re planning something with the necklace. He also thinks it means the person is getting desperate and desperate people make mistakes.

 

With no other choice, they emerge from the trees back onto the road, a little further up than where they had originally been. Theo uses his wolf eyes again, giving off a soft yellow glow in the darkness. He could see two SUVs parked across the road, the three people from earlier were now joined by a fourth, Theo couldn’t see their face. They had guns with laser sights, pointed nearby. Theo was about to drag Liam along again, making a run for it, when he heard the sound of screeching metal. The Harpy landed on top of the SUV and began wailing.

 

Three of them started walking in the boys direction, Theo didn’t know where to run, if they moved too quickly now they’d hear and start firing their weapons. He couldn’t let Liam get hurt, it’s not a risk he’s willing to take. So he stays absolutely still, Liam does the same.

 

As the three people - who Theo is fairly certain are hunters - veer off to the side slightly, he slowly starts edging them both closer towards one of the cars. Thinking that if he can just get Liam behind one of them then he’ll be able to fight his way out of this. 

It works..until it doesn’t. They’re almost at the car when Theo feels a bullet graze his shoulder, he hisses at the sensation, Liam’s hands reach out to him, trying to see how badly he’s hurt. The Harpy is on the move again. All five-foot of it swoops down, it’s talons taking a hold of Liam’s sweatshirt, pulling him upwards. The boy yells and instinct propels Theo forward, he leaps onto the hood of one of the cars, with his claws extended he jumps up, sinking his claws into the Harpies torso, it shrieks trying to buck him off. It drops Liam onto the hood, he seems to hit his head. Hard. 

 

Theo releases the creature, landing back on the car next to Liam. He looks at his slumped form - his wolf is clawing at the surface, wanting out to avenge their mate - but then Liam moves, Theo rushes to help him sit up. The boy rubs at his temple, blinking furiously and looking a little dazed. Theo lifts him off the hood and moves him to the side of the car, propping him up against the door. “I’ll get us out of this Liam. Just..stay.” 

 

“M’not a dog” he hears Liam mumble.

 

He hears some kind of horrible high pitched noise, watching as the Harpy flies off. It leaves a severe ringing in his ears, throwing him briefly off balance. He jumps onto the roof of the car and then down onto one of the hunters, knocking him out before sliding him across the road, further away from where Liam is recovering. 

 

He feels a knife being raked down his forearm, a second hunter practically on top of him. He struggles free, sending the hunter staggering backwards. The pain in his arm is burning hot now, the knife must’ve been coated in something. He doesn’t let it stop him or slow him down though.

 

Grabbing onto the third hunter he throws a punch, the powerful hit landing on his jaw. He picks him up and throws him towards the car, his back his the windscreen with a thud, the glass shattering beneath him. 

 

The hunter who stabbed him is limping towards him again, his gun pointed at him, he begins to fire. A bullet hits Theo’s shoulder, he roars a little but manages to get himself under control again swiftly.  He slides forward, his claws slashing at the man’s legs making him fall to his knees. He takes the gun from him, removing the magazine and pocketing it. Running over to the other guns and doing the same to those.

 

He finally gets a proper look at the fourth hunter now, the one who has hung back throughout all of this chaos, observing. Theo recognises her, anger surging through his body. They all know her, she’s hunted them all at one time or another. Monroe. 

 

She can tell that Theo recognises her, giving him a slow wicked smile before turning her back to him, climbing into the second car and driving off. 

 

From behind him, Theo hears Liam attempting to stand up. The boy seems more aware now, his eyes are open wide with shock. 

 

“Oh my god Theo” he says, his face pale, his shaking hands reaching out towards the bullet hole in Theo’s shoulder. “What the hell was that thing? What are _you_? The way you can fight..it’s not normal right?"

 

“I’ll be okay Liam, let’s just get to the camp” Theo says wincing from the pain. He takes his phone out of his pocket and shuts his eyes when he sees the time. He’s been gone longer than 4 hours. Has 10 missed calls and 6 text messages. Stiles is going to have his head stuffed and mounted.

 

* * *

 

They arrive back in camp and everyone immediately starts fussing over them, they must really look a mess. Tracey comes running to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Don’t you ever do that to me again Raeken. I thought you’d been taken. I should kick your ass y’know” she says angrily but Theo knows it’s just because she’s worried.

 

He sees Liam frowning slightly, can almost hear his thought process. “You’re way off base” he whisper into the boys ear “I’m not hiding a girlfriend from you.” Liam looks a little embarrassed but he smells calmer now at least.

 

Stiles is pushing his way through the crowd, shouting at people to move out of the way until he’s right in front of him. “You two -  take Theo over to the medical tent. Make sure you get all of the bullet out” he barks at someone.

 

“Liam-” he starts but his eyes are suddenly heavy and he feels himself falling to the ground. Then there’s nothing.

 

* * *

 

Theo wakes with a jump before realising he’s safe in his own bed. “Liam?” he says, his voice croaky from having not been used in several hours.

 

“Stiles drove him to the hospital to get his head checked and then took him home. He’s fine. He wanted to stay with you but you know Stiles, he can be pretty persuasive” he hears Corey say from the bunk above him.

 

“You should tell him..” he continues “Liam, I mean. About everything, tell him the whole truth.”

 

“I was planning on it but then the harpies and hunters happened so I was a  _ little _ distracted and now I’m not so sure about doing it at all” Theo says standing up, leaning his forearms on the edge of Corey’s bed.

 

“He saw a half-woman, half-bird creature flying in the sky and attacking you. He’s not going to forget that. You’re going to have to tell him something, might as well be the truth.” Corey says gently.

 

“He’s not entirely sure  _ what _ he saw. He hit his head pretty hard” Theo says frowning. Liam had said he was fine but Theo is still worried.

 

“You should probably know, I told Mason” the boy says a sympathetic half smile on his face.

 

“What? What did he say?” 

 

Corey sits up in the bed, swinging his legs round so they’re hanging off the edge. “He said ‘woah. That’s awesome’ followed by  _ a lot _ of questions, some _ I  _ didn’t even have the answers to. Then he went and read every book he could find about the supernatural, he might know more than all of us put-together now” Corey says fondly. When Theo doesn’t say anything he carries on talking.

 

“He can always find me y’know? When I blend myself in, he still knows exactly where I am” he says. “He saved our ass at the museum that day. He reckons it’s something to do with us being made for each other” Corey smiles affectionately, thinking about Mason, “I trust him not to say anything and since Liam is his best friend, I know he wouldn’t either”

“Yeah..maybe” Theo says his voiced strained. He wanted to show all of himself to Liam but he was scared of the rejection. It felt like giving Liam too much power over him.

 

“You can’t be with someone who doesn’t even know half of you Theo. It’s too dangerous for him” Corey says placing his hand on Theo’s shoulder. “I’m not going to put any pressure on you but I do think you need to either tell him everything or cut him loose. It’s not fair otherwise.”

 

* * *

Theo is walking through Beacon Hills town to clear his head, he can’t face being in the woods, it feels too much like  _ their _ place now. His and Liam’s. He doesn’t even realise where he is until his feet are walking him up a driveway towards a very familiar front door.

 

He doesn’t know what he’s going to say yet but he decides it’s now or never, lifting his hand to knock on the door.

 

As Liam answers the door, Theo looks him over taking in his sexy tousled hair, his cut shoulders, his lean naked torso and his legs only partly covered by the gym shorts he’s wearing, before moving his eyes back to the boys face. Liam’s rubbing at his eyes, Theo must’ve woken him up.

 

He sleepily gives Theo a once over too, stopping on his feet “you’re not wearing any shoes” he says confused. 

 

Oh, in his rush to get out of the camp he must’ve forgotten to grab his shoes. The strange looks he’d received around town suddenly made a lot more sense now. “I like the feel of the earth on my skin I guess” he says.

 

“It’s like forty-six degrees out!” Liam states looking at Theo like he’s the strangest person he’s ever met, a look he’s becoming far too familiar with.  _ It’s about to get even stranger,  _  he thinks to himself.

 

“I’m impervious to the cold. See?” he says putting his hand onto Liam’s arm. 

 

Looking at his face again he notices a small mark on the side of Liam’s mouth, the remainder of whatever Liam had been eating before his nap. Theo wants to lean forward and kiss it off,  he licks his lips slightly at the thought. Liam’s gaze drops down to Theo’s lips, the boy’s heart is hammering in his chest, his breath catching in his throat.

 

_ Focus _ he tells himself, that’s not why he’s here.

 

“Liam..” he says pressing his lips together, struggling with what he wants to say. Can he really do this? Just tell Liam about him being a werewolf right here on his doorstep..

 

“What?” he says quietly, worry now seeping from his pores.

 

“I’m-” Theo can barely speak. 

 

“What’s going on here?” Willa says bounding over to the open front door. “Oooh mum’s going to be so mad that you’ve invited your boyfriend over.” she says in a sing-song voice, shaking her head at Liam. “He’s grounded” she says looking at Theo now.

 

“Willa go back inside” Liam snaps “grown-ups are talking.”

 

“You’re 17, Liam” she says letting out a high pitched laugh. Liam’s eyes haven’t moved from Theo’s face the entire time. Willa is squinting her eyes, glancing between them.

 

“I’m-” Theo tries again. “-there’s something I need to tell you. So can we-” he gestures to the front porch.

 

“ _ Oh. _ Is this about you being a werewolf?” Willa asks nodding her head knowingly. Both boys eyes widen. Theo wants to knock her head right off her tiny shoulders.

 

He doesn’t know where to look now, his eyes are watering so much he can’t focus on anything in front of him. This is not how he wanted Liam to find out.

 

“What..how did you-” Theo stutters.

 

“We live in Beacon Hills..duh. Weird things happen here and there’s this one group of people who always save us. Kinda like superheroes” she says matter of factly. “I think we’re supposed to pretend that they don’t, because no-one ever talks about it..i’m not sure why..”

 

Time seems to slow down around him, his head is spinning. Theo can’t bring himself to look at Liam choosing instead to stare down at his bare feet.

 

“Is that true? You’re one of _ them _ ?” the boy asks his face blank from any emotion.

 

“ _ One of them?”  _ Theo repeats his eyes snapping up to Liam’s, the hurt in his voice evident. He can feel his control starting to slip a little. His heart feels like it’s being ripped out of his chest, he faces away from the two of them, willing his legs to move, to get him out of here. Then he takes off running.

 

He hears the faint sound of Liam shouting his name but he doesn’t stop. He can’t go back there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a three quick things:
> 
> 1\. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. It'll all be okay...
> 
> 2\. I looked up as much information as I could about Harpies but after reading loads, I still wasn’t sure on how big they were supposed to be so I took a guess. Also usually in lore they’re described as smelling bad but I didn’t want to have to constantly describe horrid smells since my chapters are usually wordy enough, so I just went with the scent of Iris. Nice and simple haha sorry if that bothers anyone now!
> 
> 3\. I was in two minds about using Monroe as the villain because I thought it would be too obvious and a bit of a cop out. I thought about creating my own character for it but I was worried about it not making much sense without a lot of back story for them. So, I settled on using Monroe. Hopefully I can do enough with her in the rest of the story, that it all works out okay.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if you have any thoughts/criticism about it, feel free to let me know :)


	9. Chapter Nine

Theo doesn’t know which route he takes or how long it takes him to run back to their camp, he shifted into his full wolf form the first chance he got and his paws have been on auto pilot ever since. 

 

He does remember the whimpering howl he lets out when he gets there and the sight of Tracey running over to him, rubbing her hands through his fur, telling him it’s all going to be okay. He feels the stress and exhaustion take over and his eyes slip shut.

 

When he wakes up, he can tell he’s human again. There’s streaks of bright light seeping into the tent so he figures he must’ve been out for a while. He gets himself out of bed and makes his way over to the cafeteria tent, spotting Tracey immediately, he drops into the seat next to her, placing his elbows on the table and his head in his hands.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asks her voice laced with something akin to sympathy “Because you should know, I can’t deal with human emotions on an empty stomach. It makes me nauseous. So if we’re going to do this, then we’re going to need some sustenance.”

 

Theo just nods as she stands up from the table making her way over to all the food, grabbing them both a wide selection and bringing it back to the table. They eat silently until almost all of it is gone.

 

“Now..what was all that about, before?” 

 

“I-I think I found my mate-” he says his voice breaking.

 

“The one you’ve been sneaking off to meet at night?” she asks, he nods.

 

“I tried to tell him everything but..I just couldn’t get the words out you know?” he continues, sounding more vulnerable than he’s ever heard himself sound before. “His sister got in the way though and somehow she knew and told him for me.”

 

“And he didn’t take it well?” she questions, pushing him to go on.

 

“Not really..I dunno.. I kind of ran before he could say much of anything” 

 

“ _ Oh Theo.”  _ she says rubbing her hand down his arm. “You really are a broken idiot.” 

 

His eyes snap up to meet hers. “You’re so bad at this whole comfort thing, did you know that?” 

 

“I never claimed to be any good at it, I only asked if you wanted to talk..” she laughs, glancing up at the clock. “Stiles called a meeting, since we couldn’t do the necklace stuff yesterday on account of all the horrific shit that went down..he wants to do it today. Now. You feeling up to coming along?”

 

* * *

 

As they enter the tent, Theo tries to avoid all of the questioning, worried stares of everyone around him. He hates this kind of attention. Instead he focuses on moving to the front, next to Stiles, he still has to tell him everything.

 

“Stiles. It’s Monroe. All of the stuff that’s been happening is down to her,  _ again.  _ She..she has harpies now I guess, she’s controlling them somehow, getting them to kidnap supernaturals.” he blurts out, wanting this conversation over with.

 

“So..what you’re telling me is that Monroe, the most twisted and ruthless hunter we’ve ever come across, the one whose name still causes my balls to jump back up into my body..has fucking harpy minions now?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah that’s exactly what I’m saying”

 

“Okay. The sooner we do this magic the better. We’re going to need all hands on deck” Stiles says, turning to face the entire room.

 

“Most of this is going to be up to Lydia and I but if anything goes wrong, if we can’t get out of the trance or if we’re in it longer than 15 minutes, I’m going to need you-” he points at Theo “and you-” he points at Isaac “to pull us out of it. No matter what, just break the circle. Understood?” 

 

The two boys nod at him. He hopes it doesn’t come to that but their luck has to run out eventually right? So Theo prepares himself for the worst case scenario.

 

Stiles carefully places the necklace down on the ground in front of him, while he has Allison grind up some Caraway, Anise and Bay leaves. Once the mixture is ready, she hands the bowl over to Stiles who pulls out a small bottle of something, adding a couple of drops. He starts pouring it onto the ground around the necklace, making a full circle.

 

He guides Lydia to one side telling her to sit down cross legged before walking to the other side and doing the same. He reaches out his hands, taking Lydia’s in his own and begins repeating the verse, their eyes slipping shut. It must be working.

 

The rest of the room is silent, none of them taking their eyes off their two friends on the floor. Apart from Theo, who tears his eyes away now and again to glance at the clock. 

 

The 15 minutes is almost up. He looks at Isaac and the two of them position themselves each behind one of their friends, ready to pull them apart. Just as his hands grip onto Stiles’ shoulder, he hears Lydia gasp loudly, her eyes wide open.

 

“It worked” she says breathlessly. 

 

“We know where they are” Stiles adds, his hands dropping down to his side. “They’re alive. Every single one of them.”


	10. Chapter Ten

They plan for a battle, it takes up every waking minute over the next couple of days because they don’t want to leave it too long before making a move. They know their friends and the other supernaturals are alive, for now. Nobody wants that to change.

 

It’s raining out but Theo needs to stretch his legs so he starts walking the perimeter of the campground. He’s not out there long when he smells that all too familiar scent, the one that makes his heart swell. Suddenly there are hands wrapping around him from behind, a warm body pressed against his own. He allows himself this moment of comfort, that being so close to Liam again after days apart, gives him. Breathing him in.

 

He starts to unclamp Liam’s hands from around his waist but the boy just moves around to the front of him, practically throwing himself into Theo’s arms. Hugging him once again, burying his face into Theo’s chest.

 

“I didn’t mean it like it sounded. I’m so sorry Theo” the boy says, his voice muffled by Theo’s t-shirt.

 

“It’s fine” Theo says, finding that he really means it, he feels whole again with Liam by his side, there’s no way he could avoid him again. He’d take whatever Liam wanted to give him. “Let’s get you warmed up and I’ll tell you everything.”

 

About half an hour later, they’re sat opposite each other in Theo’s bunk, having just told him everything he could think of. He explains all about himself, his family, the hunters, the circus and  their impending battle to bring their friends back.

 

“So why is this woman using supernatural creatures to do her bidding, if she hates all of you?” he asks puzzled.

 

“From what Stiles and Lydia saw, our best guess is that she’s using them to kidnap people, bringing them back to their hideout, where she’s conducting experiments on them. Trying to find a way to control their shifts so she can eliminate the threat, make them forget what they are unless she turns them on..kinda like her own supernatural weapons.”

 

“Is that everything because I’m tired of being lied to Theo” is all Liam says in response.

 

“Well, there is the small matter of us being mates but that’s not really important” Theo says quietly, shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Not really important?” Liam repeats softly. “Are you freaking kidding me? Isn’t that like together for eternity type shit for you guys?”

 

Theo shrugs again, looking away from Liam’s intense stare.

“Why didn’t you want to tell me that? Don’t you think I deserved to know?” the boy asks “Doesn’t it hurt you to be away from me? I don’t want you to hurt Theo. That’s the last thing I’d ever want”

 

“You’re 17 Liam” he sighs. “Mates aren’t in your nature so it’s unfair of me to dump it on you. A mate is someone who’s entire being aligns perfectly with yours. They’re sent into your life to challenge you, to complete you - awakening all the different parts of you. The urge to claim you and be claimed by you isn’t going to disappear for me. And  _ if  _ we ever did, I’d need to be with you forever. You shouldn’t have to make that kind of commitment.”

 

“You think I don’t want that?” the boy sniffs “I know I might not understand everything but I know my feelings and they’re not going to change. You’re it for me Theo. Not many people can say they’ve met the love of their life while they’re still in high school but I  _ know _ I have” he finishes with a sharp intake of breath followed by a sigh.

 

Theo slides along the bed, closer to Liam. Lifting his hand to stroke a stray piece of hair behind Liam’s ear. The boy’s hands reach out, tugging on Theo’s t-shirt pulling him even closer.

 

“Sorry, I just-I need you close to me right now.”

 

Theo gets it, he needs the comfort and security that Liam brings too. Maybe the boy does understand being mates better than Theo had thought.

 

Theo hears multiple footsteps approaching the tent, someone pushing the door open, pulling them out of their embrace.

 

“What? What’s going on?” Liam asks. Theo hears the panic in his voice and sees it mirrored in the look on his face.

 

“It’s time” Corey says. “Everyone’s waiting”

 

Theo stands up, Liam quickly follows him, pulling him into a desperate kiss. “You can’t go..we’ve only just got together” 

 

Theo squeezes his eyes shut, placing his forehead against the other boys “Is that what we are yeah?”

 

“Yeah” he says decisively. “So you better get back here in one piece because if you die, i’ll bring you back to life just to kill you myself.” 

 

Theo snickers “I promise”

 

As he walks away from Liam it feels like a piece of him is being ripped apart. Glancing back over his shoulder, he can see that Liam feels it too.

 

* * *

 

By the time they reach the hills above Monroe’s hideout, dark clouds have filled the sky, like black ominous smoke. Theo tries not to take it as a bad omen.

 

They look through binoculars, counting how many hunters she has on guard. Only three. Something feels off to Theo.

 

They move down the hill carefully, Isaac running off ahead to take care of the guards, as they reach the bottom. Isaac manages to show an impressive amount of restraint just knocking each of the guards, leaving the other to tie them up. They managed to get it done without a single shot being fired.

 

They see a single door that has to be the only way in and out, Theo uses his claws to break the lock open as quietly as he can. 

 

Once inside, they realise the hallways are empty. Theo’s uneasy feeling from before starts getting stronger.

 

At the end of the last corridor, Theo looks through a window in one of the doors, seeing all of their friends shackled to the wall. 

 

“It’s too easy..” Theo says “why have they just let us walk right in here?”

 

“Who cares” Ethan yells “My brother is in there, we can deal with whatever they have planned. I’m going in there to get him so move out of my way” he snarls

 

Theo doesn’t even have a chance to stop him before he flings the door open, storming over to Aiden.

 

“Ethan..get out” Aiden stutters, wincing from the pain he’s in.

 

“Help me get him down!” Ethan shouts back to them. They all hesitantly move into the room, unhooking Aiden from the wall. He drops down into Ethan’s arms, struggling to stand up by himself.

 

The door slams shut behind them. Theo sighs, he knew this was too easy. Suddenly all eyes in the room are on them, each of the supernaturals faces being shifting, their fangs now bared, as one by one they’re released from their shackles. 

 

Growling echoes around the room. Derek is the first one to move, running at them, Theo and Isaac both move to restrain him, tackling him and trying to push him backwards. He doesn’t stop fighting back until Stiles stands in front of him, shouting his name as loud as he can.

Derek’s pupils shake, in a way that makes Theo take a step back. His werewolf eyes fade away.

 

“Stiles?” He asks like he can’t believe the boy is actually standing in front of him. 

 

“Can you two have your happy reunion later? We’ve got a problem” Theo says as two of the female werewolves are released from their chains.

 

Allison fires an arrow into one of their thighs, trying to slow her down. She changes direction swiftly coming for Allison now, Isaac gets in-between them, throwing punches and pushing her backwards.

 

Theo is trying to restrain the other wolf, her blue eyes glowing as she roars trying to break free. 

 

“We could try to snap them out of it if we knew their names” Lydia says

 

“It’s Erica..and Malia” Aiden throws out before his eyes slip shut again.

 

Isaac and Theo both shift, roaring the girls names in their faces. Slowly they blink out of whatever murderous trance they were in, their human features coming back.

 

This time three more supernaturals are released, he notices one of them, a boy, has a tail. 

 

“Look out, Kanima” Stiles yells. Theo jumps out of the way of his sweeping tail.

 

Ethan is trying to wake Aiden up to get the others names. The rest of them keep trying to subdue them. Theo’s pretty sure his shirt is so shredded now from all the slashing, that the front has completely disappeared, claws just digging into his chest, ripping skin. 

 

“Their names Aiden. Tell us their names”

 

“Jackson..Sarah..” he coughs “and Lewis”

 

They snap each of them out of it. None of them looking their best anymore, they’re all tired and hurt. Theo is leaning against a wall trying to catch his breath, letting some of his wounds heal.

 

“We need to get them all out of here. Now” 

 

They head back along the winding corridors, one by one, each helping one of the kidnapped supernaturals who are healing slower than the rest.

 

As they push open the door to the exit, they see Monroe standing with a long row of hunters in front of her. Theo growls.

“How are we getting out of this one?” Allison asks quietly, fear radiating off her. She’s not the only one scared.

 

“Derek c’mon snap out of it. We could really use an extra pair of claws here” Stiles pleads with him.

 

“What claws? I don’t have claws Stiles, my nails aren’t that long” the man laughs.

 

“Monroe..she’s actually done it..she’s made them forget what they are” Stiles mumbles, shock freezing him to the spot. 

 

“The pack in Beacon Hills. The McCall pack, they know someone, an emissary or something, who can help reverse the effects” Aiden says, gritting his teeth in pain. “ _ She _ told us to go see them” he points over at a girl, Malia, her eyes glowing blue once more.

 

“That’s if we make it out of here. Some of you could still die” she says, extending her claws ready to face the last of the hunters. She roars before running towards the hunters. All the others following quickly behind her.

 

The sound of gunfire is deafening, Theo runs forward trying to avoid the spray of bullets, disarming as many hunters as he can. It’d be a lot easier if they could just kill them but he knows that’s not their way. 

 

To the left of him, he sees some hunters dropping to the floor, unable to get back up. A smirking Jackson standing over them. He wouldn’t mind having some Kanima venom in his claws right about now.

 

Instead he uses his own abilities to his advantage, using the building’s wall like a springboard, jumping onto the back of a hunter, taking him down. He sees Allison firing off arrows, Kira’s fox glowing around, her sword in hand, cutting bullets out of thin air. He hears more Lydia using her banshee scream to push the hunters back. He dodges around them all helping them disarm the hunters.

 

That’s when he hears that awful high pitched noise again. His stomach sinks, the harpy is coming.

 

“Look out! Harpy” he shouts, seeing it swoop down from the sky, all of them ducking at once. 

 

He needs to get rid of this thing. It’s not a shape shifter so Theo doesn’t think he’ll be breaking any rules if he kills it. He runs after it jumping high into the air, his claws piercing it’s torso, dragging it back down to the ground with him. It shrieks but can’t seem to fly away like this. He removes one claw from it’s stomach, bringing it up to its throat, slicing his claws across, blood spraying over his face and chest.

“She’s getting away” Malia shouts taking off in the direction she sees Monroe running. The hunter doesn’t get far though, she runs straight into the arms of a police deputy.

 

“Oh Parrish, thank god” Malia says recognising the man. “Just let me kill her. No-one has to know”

 

“Malia!” he says as a warning “Scott wants me to bring her into the station, she’s going to be facing a long list of charges. She’s not going to be able to hurt anyone else for a long time.”

 

Malia growls before walking back over to everyone else. “You should all come back to see my pack with with, they’re going to want to meet you.”

 

* * *

 

They make it back to camp by nightfall, once everyone has healed and the controlling effects have all been reversed. Theo hunts out Liam straight away, stalking through the crowd until he sees his mate, sitting with Mason, both of them anxiously biting on their fingernails. When he sees Theo, his face lights up as he runs over to him. Pressing his hands to Theo’s face.

 

“I told you I’d come back” Theo whispers before dipping his head down, pressing a quick kiss to Liam’s lips.

 

“The McCall pack has offered for us all to join them. They suggested anyone who wants to can move to Beacon Hills and settle down here. Their alpha thinks we all need each other, that we’ll be stronger together” Stiles announces.

 

“Derek’s family used to live here a long time ago, he still owns the land they had, so we’re seriously considering it” he carries on.

 

“My dad heard about everything that was happening here and he’s flying back from Paris as we speak. He wants us to set down some roots here too” Allison says taking Isaac’s hand.

 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to sticking around” Corey says shyly looking at Mason. The others begin to nod in agreement.

 

“Their alpha is pretty cute too…” Kira chimes in, looking embarrassed by her own admission.

 

“So that’s it then?” Tracey says “The circus is just disbanding because you all got a better offer? What about me and Theo? We don’t have anywhere to go, this was our home, our entire lives. What are we supposed to do now?” she yells at them all, walking off.

 

Theo detangles himself from Liam’s arms, saying sorry and running after Tracey. The boy doesn’t smell upset so he assumes he knows why Theo has to go after her.

 

“Tracey. If you really don’t want to stay here then we’ll go. You and me, I mean it” he says trying to keep his voice steady, his wolf wants to howl at the thought of ever leaving Liam again. “Aren’t you tired of running though? We could have a life here, get a place together, go to college or something. Haven’t you ever wanted any of that?”

 

“I want to go” she says slowly. Theo’s world falls down around him.

 

He hears muffled crying sounds from the door, turning around he sees Liam peeking through a gap in the tent.

 

“Liam-” Theo starts to say, his voice breaking watching the boy moving closer.

 

Liam tugs him forward, cupping Theo’s cheek gently with his hand before kissing him. Both of them giving everything they have. He pulled back, cupping Theo’s face again “I’m in love with you” 

 

“Oh for god’s sake” Tracey sighs “I am  _ not _ getting a one bedroom apartment, so you better pull your finger out and get a job Raeken. I mean it.” All Theo can do is nod. He owes Tracey a lot.

 

“I love you too” he says facing Liam again

 

“Oh I know that, it was  _ so  _ obvious. You might think you’re really cool and charming but you’re actually a huge dork” Liam grins at him.

 

They head back outside to join the others, celebrating their new home, their hands linked together. It was a rare good moment when everything was safe and simple. Theo knew it wouldn’t always stay this way. It was all more complicated than any of them probably even realised. All he could think about right now though, was wanting to share it with someone. Someone as uncomplicated and as perfect for him as Liam. No more putting on a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it all done. I hope you enjoyed it and are happy with how it all ended :)


End file.
